Mugetsu
by Ieno
Summary: He remembered the moment that his mom died trying to protect him how her blood spattered across his face. His kidnappers mentioned about him being the perfect test subject. He remembered the fear,the pain, and the despair that they put him through in order to create a perfect super human that they called arrancar. But most of all, he remember the need for revenge...[AU yaoi M]


Chapter 1: Introducción

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...Self-destruct sequences in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...!"

_'__KABOOOOM!'_

"Good work, Par de Tres. Remove all traces and come back to base." A smooth emotionless voice gave the order through the piece of headset the two women were wearing.

"Understood." "Roger that."

"Mugetsu." The two women replied in unison and waited for the scratchy sound from the headset signaling that no further orders were given.

The two women were wearing a black body suit that clings to them tightly completely covering them from head to toe. Their gears and weapons of choice were hanging by the the belt on their suit. Over their face was a mask covering their whole face except their eyes. Red lines resemble claw marks ran down the masks on top of the white painted background. The black Gothic number 3 seemed to stand out even more as the the flames from the burning building cast light over the two masks. The only difference in the two masks was that one neared the Gothic number 3 on the right and one bear the Gothic number 3 on the left.

The two women watched as the building burst into flames after the self-destruct program was installed into the main control system.

They encircled the entire area of the building one last time to make sure no evidences or traces were left behind. Then they turned away from the now completely destroyed building and merged into the darkness, successfully removing themselves as well as any possible leads from the soon to be area of a crime scene.

Now far away from the destroyed building the two women stopped and waited for their rides to come and take them back to the base.

A man stepped out of a helicopter bowed low to the waist, yet couldn't help sneaking a glance at the two women at the corner of his eyes.

"Harribel-sama, Odelschwanck-sama." The man said respectfully and bowed lower.

"Back to base immediately." A voice called out coldly from behind the mask and made her way toward the helicopter.

A light shiver ran through the man as he heard her voice. If he had to describe her voice, he would use the word smoky. Her voice wasn't quite high pitch as other women, quite opposite in fact. It has a low almost guttural quality to it that always remind him, as well as others who have heard it, of a smoky room filled with suave jazz music.

Call him corny or cheesy or whatever but her voice did really sound enchanting thus hinting at her daytime job. An A-listed singer along with her duet partner with her songs rated as number one across every chart: Tier Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Then the mask with the Gothic 3 on the right was slowly removed revealing cold emerald eyes, succulent lips, and a natural tan that makes one wonder if her entire luscious body was also covered in that tan. Her short golden blonde hair tumble out of the head covering of her suit glowing in the midst if night like a halo. However, never be mistaken that she is harmless because of the way her body looks or that she is of the fairer gender.

As both women made their way to the waiting helicopter,

"Please, make it rain Tier." Harribel's partner suddenly stopped walking and stared at the direction of the burned down building. Her voice sounded so light and beautiful like that if a silvery bell or a wind chime, although a hint of sadness could be detected.

As she took off her mask with the Gothic 3 on the left, out tumbled long waves of turquoise color hair. Her beautiful face still retained some of her more childish feature that made her look ever more innocent. Her silvery gray eyes turned toward her partner in a puppy-dog manner.

"... As you wish Nel..." Harribel looked at her partner and her eyes soften visibly, filling up with fondness. With a flick of her wrist, tiny droplets from the sky began to fall until a full out rainstorm washed over the now ashen building. The clear water fallen from the sky seemed to soothe the scorched earth and then as sudden as it had occurred, the rain stopped.

"Thank you." Nelliel whispered softy as her voice traveled in the dark silent night. Looking back one last time, both women turned and entered the helicopter.

Their pilot for the night, whom had waited patiently and had taken in everything that had happened, really, really, really wanted to cry tears of frustration!

_'Why! God damn it! Why!?'_

He thought that when he had finally been hired by Hueco Mundo that his life will turn for the better. Every member in this corporation are all talented, beautiful, strong and capable people. Only the best of the best were chosen.

_'__But...but... Why are all female members lesbian!?'_

No matter what their rankings are, the fairer sex in the corp. always seemed to gravitate towards their own gender, never batting an eyelash at the opposite sex.

Looking at the two luscious yet lethal women in the helicopter, he just wanted to cry. Their ranking was incredibly high and wiry muscles filled beneath the appearances of their curves.

_'Life is so unfair!'_

With one last frustrated thought, he made his way back to his pilot seat in the helicopter and proceed to fly back to the base.


End file.
